Galactic Timeline (Sidewinder's World)
This is a timeline of galactic events made by Sidewinder Timeline 13.21 Billion BCE *Milky Way Galaxy is formed. 9 Billion BCE *Andromeda Galaxy is formed. 4.6 Billion BCE *Solar System is formed. *Earth is formed. 503 Million BCE *The Qapasha evolve into a sentient race. 498 Million BCE *The Dyraxi evolve into a sentient race. 439 Milion BCE *Ordovician-Silurian Extinction. 420 Million BCE *The Dyraxi are now a spacefaring species. 414 Million BCE *The Qapasha are now a spacefaring species. 413 Million BCE *Qapasha-Dyraxi Encounter *Qapasha-Dyraxi War *Qapasha Genocide 412 Million BCE *Extinction of the Qapasha. 410 Milion BCE *Dyraxi Empire proclaimed. *Dyraxi Conquests. 398 Million BCE *The Ghilsk evolve into a sentient race. 364 Million BCE *The Dyraxi Empire claims the Solar System as a mining outpost, mining materials on Mercury, Earth, Titan and Pluto. *The Dyraxi discover life on Earth. *Mining attempts on Zeus lead to the gas giant being flung into the outer reaches of the Solar System from its orbit between Jupiter and Saturn, with its moons being flung within Saturn's Roche Limit, creating its rings. *Mining disaster on Earth creates Late Devonian Mas Extinction. *The Dyraxi withdraw from the Solar System. 340 Million BCE *The Republic of Ghilsk is now part of the Dyraxi Empire. 324 Million BCE *The Yarya evolve into a sentient species. 323 Million BCE *The Bjyorckh evolve into a sentient species. 321 Million BCE *The Rwen evolve into a sentient species. 320 Million BCE *The Bjyorckh are now a spacefaring race. *The Yarya are now a spacefaring race. 319 Million BCE *The Rwen are now a spacefaring race. 318 Million BCE *The Rwen-Yarya Encounter. *The Rwen-Bjyorckh Encounter. *The Yarya-Bjyorckh Encounter. *The Perseus Alliance is formed between the Yarya, Rwen and Bjyorckh. 252 Million BCE *Perseus-Dyraxi Encounter *The Perseus Alliance asks for relations with the Dyraxi Empire, only to have war declared upon themselves under the ultra-imperialist Dyraxi. *The Perseus Alliance unite into the Perseus Union. *First Perseus-Dyraxi War *Second Perseus-Dyraxi War 251 Million BCE *Third Perseus Dyraxi War *Permian Mass Extinction caused by misfired Perseus missile. 249 Million BCE *Dyraxi Empire collapses. *Dyraxi Federation established. 11 Million BCE *The Neko evolve into a sentient species. 10 Million BCE *The Neko become a spacefaring race. 5 Million BCE *The Hepettans evolve into a sentient species. 3 Million BCE *The Hepettans become a spacefaring race. 2 Million BCE *Hepettan-Neko Encounter. 1 Million BCE *The Juvani evolve into a sentient species. 200,000 BCE *The Terrans evolve into a sentient species. 160,000 BCE *The Juvani become a spacefaring race. *Juvani-Perseus Encounter. 1078 BCE *The Gyvannians evolve into a sentient species. 2020 CE *Humans are now a spacefaring species. 2038 CE *First Terran lunar colony established. 2040 CE *Zeus is discovered by the New Horizons satellite. 2048 CE *First Terran Martian colony established. 2053 CE *Terran-Neko Encounter. 2054 CE *Terran-Neko Exchange. 2072 CE *First Terran Venusian colony established. 2100 CE *Humanity establishes the First Terran Empire. 2242 CE *The United Martian Federation declares independence. 2319 CE *The Venusian Republic declares independence. 2360 CE *The Europian Union, Ionian Republic, Callistonian Federation and Ganymede Republic declare independence. 2378 CE *The Sol Alliance is formed comprising existing planet states. 2523 CE *The Jovian Republic declares independence. 2570 CE *The Uranian Federation declares independence. 2602 CE *The United Saturnian State Republics declare independence. 2610 CE *The Plutonian Republic declares independence. 2611 CE *The Gyvannians become a spacefaring race. 1 Million CE *Third Terran Empire established. Category:Timeline Category:Space Category:Sidewinder's World Category:Extraterrestrial life